1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel supply apparatus for an engine and an injector for the same, particularly a technology about a common rail type fuel supply apparatus that stores high pressure fuel in a common rail and supplies the fuel to each combustion chamber using a plurality of injectors connected to the common rail.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a general common rail type engine fuel supply apparatus in the related art, in which fuel compressed by a high pressure pump 500 is stored in one common rail 502 under high pressure and the stored fuel can be injected through a plurality of injectors 504 connected to common rail 502 by operations of solenoids.
However, the fuel supply apparatus including common rail 502 has a limit in optimizing the injection conditions because the fuel pressure of common rail 502 is constant in the same injection cycle and the injection pressure cannot be differently adjusted, if needed.
That is, pilot injection or post injection before or after main injection cannot be performed at appropriate pressure according to requirements of the engine, such that it is difficult to achieve various types of injection.
For reference, an injection pressure pattern of fuel that can be achieved by the fuel supply apparatus is exemplified at the lower portion of FIG. 1.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.